The invasion
by KappaKid
Summary: Konoha,Invaded again!Hinata and Neji are the last survivors of their clan,and when Naruto finds out Hinata likes him,he decides she can stay at his place,since her house was destryoed,along with her family.NaruHina and some SasuSaku.
1. A chance of fate

**Hi!This is My first story,so be gentle! **

A chance of fate.

Swords clashed,kunai knocked off by shuriken,and then blood.Spilt blood of his comrade.Naruto ran for her,grabbing his comrade.

"Hinata?Are you okay?"He asked,jumping into a tree to dodge the action below.

Hinata blushed deeply,Naruto was holding her!It wasn't supposed to mean anything,but who said she can't enjoy it?'Yes,N-n-naruto"She said,to happy to notice she ha dbeen stabbed by one of those wretched sound ninja.

"Hinata?"He asked,as she fainted."Sasuke!,"He yelled."Hold them off!Hinata is hurt!"He yelled.

Below,the Uchiha nodded,Naruto didn't see it,but he somehow knew.Sasuke kicked one ninja,breaking his ribs.But when faced with too many,he did something he wasn't too fond of using on Genin."Pheonix fire jutsu!"He exclaimed,breathing the fire that was so farmilliar to him.Genin from the sound village,bruned alive.They fell to their knees,their flesh slowly melting away.Sasuke nodded,noting his fine work.He dodged a kunai thrown at his back,by dropping to his arms and legs,and sticking one leg out,the kunai sticking to his foot using chakra."Eat it!"Sasuke said,kicking his leg out,the kunai flying at the sound ninja.A blast of sound,and the kunai was flung merely off to the side."Ahh,Zaku,glad to see I get to kick your ass again!"Sasuke said,rushing at the ninja.Zaku,somehow,had arms,Fully functioning arms,they worked!Sasuke was flung backwards,into a tree.

Naruto dropped Hinata off,an explosion set off not too far from where they were.He saw a battered Sasuke,Kiba and Shikamaru running towards the explosion.He joined them in the roof-hopping,eventually seeing it had been at the Hyuuga household."Oh my-"Kiba was cut off,another explosion.

"Sasuke!?What happened?"Naruto asked him.  
"It's Zaku,and Kin,they've become strong,They must've gotten into the village!"Sasuke replied.  
"Lets go."Someone said in a lazy voice.  
"God,Shikamaru,stop being so calm all the time."  
"Lets go already!"Creid Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke took off toward the hyuuga compound,Kiba and Shikamaru intow behind them.Naruto and Sasuke went right into the firey compound,Kiba and shikamaru fought through.Kiba did his classic 'Mimicry all fours'jutsu to take out many of them instantly,after Shikamaru had succesfully paralyzed them.Sasuke and Naruto had tried to save Hinata's fammily,but apearently,there was some sort of meeting,which was odd, seeing as there was an invasion attempt on Konoha.The whole clan had either burned to death,or died of smoke inhilation.Except for Neji,of course.Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror as the dead bodies littered the ground."Naruto!Sasuke!Get out of there!"Yelled Kakashi,appearntly in a hurry,he took off instantly after stating his warning.

"We can't just leave-"Naruto was cut off.  
"There's nothing we can do here!"Sasuke said,jumping away from the complex.  
Naruto looked back once,then followed Sasuke.

All ninja were ordered to the main village gates.They were all there,Kurenai,Asuma,Kakashi,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,Ino,Chouji,and Shikamaru.All that weren't injured.  
Kakashi took the stand.

"Alright,two sound nin are advancing on our main gates,they each have a squad of Jonin with them,so they must be pretty strong.Sakura,Naruto Sasuke,Ino, and Shikamaru go for one team."He started.

"Chouji,Kiba,Shino,you come with Kurenai,Asuma,and I."

The ninja all moved out,ready for a fight.It was odd,the other team,Kakashi's,was already gone,yet before the other had gone anywhere,Zaku appeared infront of them.Sasuke instanly charged him.He tried to kick him with both legs,like a torpedo,but Zaku grabbed his legs,and threw him away.Naruto and Shikamaru had already planned an attack,they went in,and were both instanly blown back.

"You guys,are too weak."Zaku said,using a sound blast to knock them all down,almost digging them into it.He walked past him,his jonin hopping out of the trees stealthily.

"Sir!Shall we deal with them?"They asked.

"Do as you wish,but don't kill the uchiha."He said.

**End Chapter one!Sorry if it's short,please R&R!**


	2. It smelled like ramen

**Hey!It's me,thanks to my one reviewer,almostinsane,I have decided to continue this stroy of mine.And here it is!**

"That hotel can't be treating you as well as you make it sound."The pink-haired kunoichi said.  
"I-i-t's nice."Replied her exact opposite.Blue hair,pink hair,one's after Sasuke,the other Naruto,was it not obvious that they were exactly diffrent than the other?Of course it

was.

"I heard Naruto has a pretty big place now..."Sakura replied.  
Hinata's face looked like she had sat in the sun for three days."I-d-n-a-"She mumbled.  
"Lighten up,I'm sure Naruto would say yes,I'm sure he's got a guest bedroom!"Sakura replied,Hinata's blush growing ddepr(If it could get any!)  
And so with that,the two left,having already formed a plan.  
-

Hinata found herself follwoing Naruto,accompanied by Sakura,who appearently had grown to be one of Hinata's few friends.Sakura noddded,and Hinata stayed hidden,Sakura walking up to Naruto at the ramen bar.

"Uhm,hey Naruto!"She said,taking a seat next to him.  
"Hi Sakura-chan."The blonde replied.

"Hey,uhm,you know about Neji and Hinata's current position,right?"She questioned.  
"Y-yeah."He replied.  
"Well,y'know,a hotel room can't really match up to a house,or at least an apatment."Sakura said.  
"What Sakura-chan?"He questioned her,not understanding what it had to do with Neji and Hinata.  
"Well,you do know Hinata has a crush on you,right?"  
"What?Are you okay?Maybe you should lie down..."He replied.  
After about twenty minutes of explination,about 20 bowls of ramen,and Hinata almost yelling at Sakura for telling her secret,and the Icharaku's becoming richer and richer,Naruto got the picture.  
"So,your saying."Naruto asked.  
"Yes!Yes!Naruot!Yes!"She yelled,hitting him on the head.  
"Well,okay then."He said.  
"Weeell,Don't you have a guest bedroom?Or at least two beds,or something?"She asked.  
"No,I have a couch."Naruto joked.  
"It'l do."Sakura said,getting up.  
"I don't get it Sakura-chan."  
"You will soon enough,baka."She said,walking away,leaving Naruto to enjoy his many bowls of ramen.So,he thought of a rundown of the days events.1.Hinata likes him.2.Sakura's questioning him about his living arangements.3.Naji and Hinata somehow have to do with his living arrangements.4Sakura has gone insane.  
-  
(Okay,so I just read we should double space beetween paragraphs...That'll be from now on.)

"Hinata?What're you doing here? 

"H-h-h-i Naruto-kun."The shy girl replied.

"I-i-was wondering if I-i- could,stay here,u-u-ntil t-the repairs are done."She continued.

Naruto looked back in his apartment,it was pretty small for two people.But she had had it so rough,how could he refuse her?

_  
"Do as you wish,but don't kill the uchiha."  
The ninja sprung at the Ninja group,they all were still disoriented from the knock to the ground.  
Luckily,the other team ahdn't been too far,and Kiba had come to the rescue,at the cost of pain,and so much more,he had taken such a beating,he had been hospitalized for months.Wasn't he basically Hinata's best friend?Well,back to the battle.Basically,as they all moved on the others,one which was nearest Naruto,was kicked to the ground harshly,Kiba spining and taking out another two,with Akamarus help of course.Another charged at Kiba,he punched him in the gut,and he fell,the other savagely beating him,ignoring the others,until A barrage of Narutos helped him._

"Gomen,Naruto-kun,I'll just go."She said,turning away.

Naruto watched her turn.She was,unlike the other girls.Her hair was longer now,of course,that didn't much matter,but she was,so modest,just a messangers bag with ehr things,not the tons of bags Naruto was sure others would have brought.

"No!Come in,Hinata."He said,ptting his hand on her shoulder.

She was startled.Naruot's hand was on her shoulder!She was,happy as anyone coulv'e been.Not only was Narutos hand on her shoulder,but she was going to get to stay with him!In his apartment!She was blushing,and spaced out.

"Hinata?Hinata?"Naruto said,shaking her.

She snapped back to reality.

"Thank you,Naruo-kun!"She replied,walking into his apartment.

There was onlya T.V, a couch,a table,and another room.It was really quite simple,it had,a living room,connected to both the bedroom and kitchen,and the bathroom inbeetween it.

Naruto helped her unpack her few things,which were mostly a blanket,and a pillow,but he didn't take them out.

-

So,after an half-hour long debate,Naruto eventually had a plan.He had gotten her to relax,deciding that they would watch some t.v,then decide who got the couch and who got the bed.He had won.His plan worked,she had falled asleep.Naruto picked her up,she looked so peaceful,so innocent while she slept.He carried her to his room,where she awoke,but noticng she was in Narutos arms,she didn't dare move or say anything.He layed her down on his bed,and put the covers over her.He went back into the living room,turned off the T.V and layed down on the couch,asleep.

Hinata got comfertable in his bed,her head resting on his pillow,inhaling the scent of his pillow.

It Smelled like ramen.

** go ME!**


End file.
